Police et voleur
by Shikage-Luna
Summary: Faisant partie des forces de l'ordre, Ichigo a le devoir de stopper tout criminel. Mais voilà qu'il n'arrive pas à attraper cet enfoiré de Jaggerjack Grimmjow ! L'ennemis publique numéro 1 du pays ! Alors... Va t'il l'attraper ?
1. Chapter 1 Police et voleur

Les rayons du soleil tapaient contre les paupières closent d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Encore une fois, il s'était endormit dans son bureau chez lui, la joue collée contre des rapports de police et des rubriques de journaux soigneusement découpés, quelques un était jonché au sol. Tout était sur le même sujet, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'ennemi publique numéro un de tout le pays. Meurtres, homicides, trafique d'armes, braquages, chantages, etc... En gros, si Grimmjow se fessait attraper, il passerait le reste de sa vie en taule.

Le roux frissonna en pensant à sa, obsédé par la capture du bleuté.

Voilà deux ans qu'il exerçait des tentatives pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais... Le grand bandit avait toujours trouvé la faille à ses pièges et les évitait comme de rien.

Ichigo se redressa et plissa les yeux pour réussir à décrypter un petit mot qu'il avait écrit la veille avant de s'endormit. Il avait passé plus de la moitié de la nuit à définir ou Jaggerjack allaient prochainement montrer le bout de son nez. D'après son billet, il allait falloir mettre un quartier assez chaud en surveillance et faire tourner des voitures de patrouille autour du casino qui s'y trouvait entouré de bars assez mal fréquenter.

Il sortit de chez lui après une douche et une tasse de café, il se rendit au commissariat et prépara ses hommes à faire une virée et de les préparer à faire face.

Les jours passèrent...

Oh oui...! Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une nuit dans un hôtel six étoiles après une soirée arrosée autour d'une table de poker. Et pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas la gueule de bois. Tant mieux.

Et se soir, il allait a nouveau se remplir les poches ! Et régler un compte avec une ordure qui lui avait fait perdre une grosse somme d'argent ainsi que trois de ses meilleurs hommes. Un dénommé Kaname Tousen, le directeur d'un grand casino nommé Golden-Road.

Rien cas la pensé de lui exploser la gueule, le jeune homme ne tenait plus en place, il sauta hors de son lit et s'habilla nonchalant, se réjouissant d'être le soir.

Mais même pas dix minutes après, on venait déjà le déranger, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'entre ouvrit juste assez pour qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs apparaisse, puis on pouvait voir la moitié de son visage. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude, profond et un teint très pâle et un air impassible. Il avait un très fin maquillage sous son œil, un sillon qui traçait sa joue d'un vert plus foncé que ses yeux.

- Grimmjow... Dans une heure, on y va.

- Relaxe Ulquiorra... C'est se soir qu'on attaque, pas à midi.

Mais Jaggerjack avait a peine finit sa phrase que la porte s'était déjà refermée. Ulquiorra était certes un très bon équipier. D'un calme légendaire, sans pitié, discret, perspicace et expérimenté mais... Grimmjow avait une sainte horreur de ce type quand il ne l'écoutait pas ou s'imposait à ses ordres.

Comme maintenant chaque soir depuis maintenant une semaine, les hommes d'Ichigo se préparaient pour se rendre près du casino Golden-Road pour dix-neuf heures pile !

- Bougez-vous le cul ! Imaginez qu'on le loupe ce fumier !

Son équipes ne se firent pas prier et quatre voitures de police foncèrent dans se quartier, qui a présent, le connaissait par cœur. Pendant le trajet, Ichigo prit son téléphone et se décida à écouter ses messages combox pour se calmer, la nervosité le gagnant. Il s'était déjà retrouver en face de Jaggerjack, plus d'une fois même, mais le roux avait toujours ressentit de la nervosité et du stress.

"Kurosaki... C'est... C'est Orihime... Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de toi. Ou es-tu ? Tout va bien ? Rappelle-moi..."

"Oui... Kurosaki-kun... C'est encore moi. Je suis passé plusieurs fois devant chez toi... Pourquoi tu ne m'ouvres pas ? ... Tu devrais prendre des vacances. Et abandonnez cette histoire de Grimmjow... Appelle-moi"

"C'est Inoue..."

Ichigo avait fermé son portable, visiblement agacé par la persistance d'Inoue.

De tout façon, ils étaient arrivés et comme prévu un policier de chaque voiture (son deux par voitures !) sortirent, habillés en civil et se fondirent dans la masse pour voir s'il trouvait une touffe bleu au loin. Le commissaire, Ichigo, portait un t-shirt rouge avec une tête de lion en peluche dessiné sur la texture, un pantalon noir et une veste de même couleur que son bas avec un peu de fausse fourrure. Il se fondait totalement dans la masse, asseyent de garder une démarche lente et détendue, scrutant le plus discrètement que possible les alentours. C'est la qu'il entendit des brides de conversation qui lui informait qu'il y avait du grabuge au casino et que Grimmjow en était la cause.

Le roux ne se fit pas prier et sprinta jusqu'au Golden-Road en prévenant ses hommes grâce à son talkie-walkie et calma son pas de course en arrivant vers le casino. Il entra en asseyent de garder son calme et finit par se précipité dans la pièce la plus dévastée ou une poignée d'homme si trouvait, dont le bleuté...

Quelle erreur ! Tellement excité à l'idée de capturer Jaggerjack, le roux avait foncé tête baisée en négligeant son propre plan. Et là... Il se retrouvait seul contre lui avec ses hommes tout aussi impressionnants.

Mais pour l'instant, personne ne prêtait attention au rouquin qui en profita pour se cacher et de se rapprocher pour mieux voir ce qui se passait.

Un homme était à terre et Grimmjow prenait un plaisir fou le faire souffrir... La victime avait une peau foncée et était habillé d'un costume chic tout en blanc, il masquait ses yeux avec des lunettes noirs qui étaient désormais brisée et il avait de petites perles blanches dans ses draides qui devaient être, autre fois, bien coiffées.

Mais, le bleuté avait tourné la tête dans la direction d'Ichigo et son sourire carnassier, s'élargit encore plus. Et il laissa ses hommes achever Kaname avant de se diriger vers un bar en bois de chêne massif. Le rouquin s'y trouvait juste derrière et entendant des pas arrivés dans sa direction et des ricanements typique de Grimmjow se faire plus fort, le policier passa sa main sur sa ceinture et c'est la qu'il découvre avec horreur que son flingue avait disparut et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre armes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

Ichigo avait le souffle court, son coeur battait à tout rompre, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne plus faire un bruit. Grimmjow s'arrêta devant le bar et saisit la bouteille de cognac qui s'y trouvait a fin de se servir un verre. Il en prit une grande gorgée, le sourire aux lèvres en attendant Kaname crié de douleur, Ulquiorra venait de lui briser les os de la main.  
L'agent de police se détendit en entendant le bleuté s'éloigner avec son verra à la main, ce dernier ne voulait pas manquer le traitement en or que ses hommes réservaient au pauvre homme à terre. Pendant un instant Ichigo eut pitié pour cet homme, peut-être qu'il le battait juste parce qu'il était de couleur noir et qu'il était riche. Mais quand Grimmjow se mit à lui poser une série de question sur l'argent que lui devait Kaname, les doutes du rouquin disparurent. Tousen ne valait pas mieux que cette bande de criminel.

Le jeune policier en avait assez vu, c'était trop dangereux de rester dans le coin sans arme, ni coéquipier avec le plus grand des bandits à quelques mètres de là. Il se pencha légèrement pour voir comment le groupe d'homme était positionné. Tous lui tournait le dos, Ichigo pouvait facilement sortir de la salle en reprenant le même chemin qu'il avait prit pour arriver là. Il fallait faire vite, à tout moment ils pouvaient changer d'angle et il serait piéger derrière se bar pendant encore un bon moment. Le jeune homme se rassura et avala trois bonne goulée d'air avant de garder un œil sur les hommes et de compter jusqu'à trois dans sa tête avant de s'élancer au pas de course et le plus discrètement possible hors d'ici.  
D'un coup, le roux s'élança, mais à peine eut-il le temps de se mettre sur pied qu'il du éviter un objet en plein vole qui avait finit fracassé contre le mur en mille morceau. C'était le verre de cognac... Ichigo était cuit...

- Reste dans ton coin, sale flic. On s'occupera de toi après l'autre ordure.

Bien sur, Ichigo n'allait pas obéir au bleuté mais... Le pistolet mitraillette, un MP5, que l'un des hommes de main avait pointée sur lui, lui en dissuada. Au lieu de mourir de suite, il pouvait espérer gagner du temps en étant docile. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à s'enfuir ou à s'armer ou alors, les autres agents de police viendraient à sa rescousse ! ... Oui, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer facilement. Ichigo n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance.  
L'homme a la mitraillette avait de long cheveux blonds lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos attaché en arrière en gardant sa frange qui cachait son autre ½il brun. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de classe dans son costard et on ne pouvait pas dire non plus que la nature l'avait délaissé. BREF ! Le blond arriva vers Ichigo et il pivota pour se retrouver derrière ce dernier qui pouvait à présent bien sentir le canon se calé dans ses côtes et comme il appuyait assez fort, pas étonnant de vous dire que ça lui fessait un mal de chien !

Ichigo pu alors voir la série de torture qu'Ulquiorra exerçait sur Tousen. Brisant ses os un par un sous le rire endiablé de Grimmjow... Pour finir, leur victime finit par s'évanouir se qui mit un terme au interminable éclat de rire du bleuté. Il souriait mais il n'était cas moitié satisfait, sa proie avait trop vite perdu connaissance, Ulquiorra n'avait même pas pu finir de lui briser les os.  
Grimmjow se tourna ver le roux avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu peux plus te passer de moi, hein ? A chaque fois que les flics débarquent pour me faire face, t'es toujours en première ligne.

Le rouquin avait opté pour le silence, il n'allait pas donner satisfaction en répondant à ses remarques. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer, il fessait juste son boulot.  
Le bleuté sourit de plus belle et fit signe au type derrière Ichigo de le conduire dans une autre salle. Le blond appuya encore plus sur les côtes du policier qui se mit à marcher en direction des WCs du casino. Super... Retour au lycée, l'agent de police s'imaginait déjà avec la tête la première dans les cuvettes. Mais à sa grande surprise, son garde c'était contenté de lui menotté les deux mains à un des cabinets de toilette et de le fouiller pour voir s'il était armé, ne trouvant rien, le blond repartit avec le talkie-walkie et son porte-monnaie.

Silence total, Le roux avait bien pensé qu'il le laisserait planté là et il avait déjà commencé à tirer comme un fou sur ses liens mais le seule résultat qu'il avait c'est qu'il s'entaillait les poignets.

Après au moins une heure d'attente, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit enfin. Ichigo se redressa subitement et se mit à appeler la personne qui venait d'entrer, ça ne pouvait qu'être un client du casino perdu ou un de ses collègues de travaille, l'équipe de bandit étant surement déjà loin. Mais quand la porte du cabinait s'ouvrit sur Grimmjow, il eut comme un haut-cœur. Ils n'étaient toujours pas partit ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient !

- T'attendais quelqu'un ? Si tu parles des tes copains poulets, on s'en est d'jà occuper. Ligoté dans le hall, de la rigolade !

Le criminel éclata de rire en voyant son prisonnier le foudroyer du regard.

- Allez... Je vais te donner une petit récompense pour avoir faillis m'avoir.

Bizarrement, Grimmjow avait bien insisté sur le mot ''faillis'' ce qui avait bien déplus à Ichigo qui voulu répliqué mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire que le bleuté avait déjà plaqué son corps à une des parois de la cabine en le dévorant du regard.

- On va bien s'amuser, Ichigo ~


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

- On va bien s'amuser, Ichigo ~

Cette phrase retentait dans la tête du roux qui se mit à paniquer et il se mit aussi tôt à se débattre comme un beau diable mais le bleuté n'en avait que faire, sans modération, il avait déchiré le haut de son prisonnier et passait ses mains calleuse sur tout son torse. Ichigo frissonna des pieds à la tête en lui ordonnant d'arrêter mais cela ne fit qu'amuser encore plus son tortionnaire. Grimmjow allait s'amuser avec ses boutons de chair, les pincent ou passant ses doigts dessus en fessant des mouvements circulaires tout autour mais il semblait insatisfait, il n'avait pas entendu le roux gémir.

Soudainement, le bandit se redressa et embrassa de force Ichigo, immiscent sa langue au passage. Ichigo rougit violemment en sentant cette langue experte tourné autour de la sienne. Il le goutait. Il l'explorait.  
Mais le policier sentit aussi de l'alcool. Jaggerjack était bourré !  
Cette pensé le fit paniqué encore plus, il savait parfaitement de quoi était capable se salop quand il était ivre. Et il était capable de TOUT. Sous alcool, il était la réincarnation des 3S (Stupide, Sadique, Suicidaire (merci Mindless Self Indulgence 8D)).

Grimmjow passa un bras à la taille de son prisonnier et passa sa main dans son pantalon et se mit à caresser les fesses bien tendre du roux qui grogna et détourna la tête pour rompre le baisé. Le bleuté ricana et au même moment, Ichigo se cambra légèrement en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Un intrus venait de s'immiscer en lui mais à son plus grand étonnement, il se retira très vite. Son bourreau se calma, un sourire dont lui seul en avait le secret sur ses lèvres. C'était trop louche, bien trop louche qu'il n'est pas continuer, le roux se tendit en essayant de dévier ce qu'il allait faire de bien pire.  
Le bleuté mit ses deux mains sur les épaules du flic et appuya dessus avec force, Ichigo se retrouva très vite à genoux devant l'entre jambe de se dernier. Le roux ne pouvait pas louper la grosse bosse qui se cachait sous se pantalon... Grimmjow bandait à mort, sa verge semblait tellement gonflée de désire qu'Ichigo était près à parier qu'il avait mal. Grimmjow sourit de plus belle en voyant l'expression de son détenu, il abaissa sa fermeture éclaire et se préparait à sortir son colosse.

- Je suis sur que tu en crèves d'envie, Ichi ! Et je suis persuadé que tu en rêves toutes les nuits depuis que tu me poursuis, avoue que tu t'es déjà touché en murmurant mon nom !

Une nouvelle fois, Ichigo voulu répliquer mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, Quelque chose... Vibrait en lui. C'est la que Grimmjow lui présenta une petite télécommande devant ses yeux. Le même style de commande pour régler (par exemple) l'intensité des lumières, sauf que celle-ci...

- Salop ! Retire-moi ça !  
- Tu vas voir... Dans quelques minutes, tu ne voudras même plus l'enlever. Au contraire, tu en voudras bien plus ~

Les vibration se firent plus rapide se qui arracha un hoquettement de douleur à Ichigo et le bleuté en profita pour pénétré la bouche du roux avec son membre tout en saisissant les cheveux d'Ichigo violemment pour qu'il ne recule pas ou ne le recrache pas.

- Mord-moi et tu le regretteras amèrement.  
Ichigo essaya de détourner la tête ou de lui porter un coup mais Grimmjow lui fessait faire des va-et-vient avec sa tête et ce qui s'agitait en plus l'empêchait de bouger sans lui faire mal ou plutôt... Sans le faire gémir de plaisir. Des vagues de plaisir envahissaient de plus en plus le roux qui fessait son possible pour y résister.  
Le bleuté remarqua très vite l'entre jambe dressé d'Ichigo et il lâcha un grognement de plaisir. Il aimait beaucoup ce petit roux, surtout dans cet état.

- Utilise ta langue. Sinon...

Ichigo comprit d'avance que s'il ne le fessait pas il allait utiliser la télécommande, alors il fit ce que Grimmjow lui demandait en se jurant de se venger, mais malgré qu'il lui obéisse, le bleuté augmentait quand même les vibrations qui se firent bien plus intense et trop rapide, le plaisir montait très vite et le roux savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de craquer et Grimmjow le savait parfaitement bien, d'ailleurs lui aussi accélérait le rythme.

Le bleuté adorait sentir toute cette chaleur sur son sexe, sans compter la langue qu'Ichigo passait rapidement dessus. Se sentant venir, il mit le niveau maximum de la télécommande et dévora du regard sa fraise qui se cambra en aillant son orgasme mais le beau bleu avait fait en sorte que sa fraise garde son membre en bouche et qu'il avale sa semence. Ce qu'Ichigo fit n'en aillant pas le choix. Grimmjow se retira légèrement essoufflé et regarda son amant reprendre son souffle, épuisé. Il avait envie de le kidnappé et de le garder rien que pour lui.  
Le bandit jeta la télécommande aux pieds d'ichigo avant de défaire ses menottes.

- A très bientôt, mon petit Ichigo ~

Après quelques minutes, Ichigo avait finit pas se libérer et il était en train de se laver le visage en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Le fameux jouet que lui avait laissé le bleuté avait finit au fond des chiottes qui l'avait avalé goulument.  
Le jeune homme veilla à ce qu'il ait l'air plus ou moins normal. Que personne ne devine ce qui lui était arriver. Mais il y est très vite arrivé en aillant une pensée pour ses hommes. Étaient-ils blessés ? Y avait-il des morts ? Jamais Ichigo ne se le pardonnerait si ça aurait été le cas.  
Il accourra dans le hall et les libéra rapidement tout en les examinant, ne voyant que quelques trace de lutte, il se relaxa.

Tous rentrèrent chez eux dans un silence de mort.

Que devait-il pensé ? Le roux n'en savait rien et il ne préférait pas savoir. Il rentra chez lui et prit un peu de temps pour se relaxer devant la TV. Cette dernière était pleine de poussière, ça fessait des lustre qu'il ne l'avait réutilisée. Et Ichigo était tellement concentrer sur son travaille qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire le ménage...  
On sonna à la porte.  
C'est lourdement qu'Ichigo alla ouvrir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recevoir de la visite. Après cette journée, il voulait juste rester seul et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pour se venger.

Il priait pour que la personne derrière la porte c'était tout bonnement tromper de maison.  
Le jeune homme actionna la poignée en douceur et la tira lentement, pas seulement parce qu'il n'était pas motivé mais aussi par fatigue. Ichigo se rendit compte que cela fessait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormit correctement. Il avait bien besoin de rattraper des heures de sommeil. Prendre un peu de vacances ne lui ferait pas de mal mais... Il en était hors de question ! Jaggerjack dehors, pas de vacances !

Ichigo eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir complètement la porte qu'on lui sauta dessus !


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

Ichigo eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir complètement la porte qu'on lui sauta dessus.  
Par réflexe, le roux plaqua au sol l'inconnu sur le ventre, près à lui mettre des menottes, mais c'est à la dernière minutes qu'il s'arrêta net.

- Orihime ?

La jeune femme releva la tête assez confuse et regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais quand elle vu que Kurosaki était sur elle, assit sur ses fesses avec des menottes en main... Elle a rougit de plus belle, son esprit lui jouant des tours.  
Le jeune homme remarqua son malaise et se releva de suite en la soulevant pour la remettre sur pied. Inoue ria nerveusement en gardant ses mains contre le milieu de sa poitrine, attendant une explication.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi, dit Ichigo.  
- Tu t'attendais à Jaggerjack ? Tu lui as laissé ton adresse ?, ria la rousse  
- Bien sur que non !

Il rougit de honte car oui, il avait cru que c'était lui ! Depuis qu'il était rentré, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur lui et lui seul. Enfin... Avant c'était la même chose mais depuis le passage à l'hôtel, c'était complètement différent ! Ichigo s'énervait de plus en plus, il se posait mille et une question mais il ne trouvait pas les réponses, ou alors c'est comme si sa conscience les lui cachait. Avait-il aimé ? ...  
En plus avec les rires niais et les piaillements de la jeune femmes, c'était encore plus dure de se concentrer et il était au bord de la crise de nerf.  
Il lui tourna le dos et ferma la porte avant d'enclenché tous les verrous de cette dernière (parano ? mais non, c'est qu'une idée voyons ! 8D). Il n'avait pas à se défouler sur Orihime, elle ne lui avait rien fait.

Les grands yeux violets de la jeune femme se mirent à scintiller. Elle n'avait pas loupé une miette du comportement de son ami et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Wouha ! Qui aurait cru que tu tomberais raide dingue de lui !  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, bordel ! C'est une crevure ! Je n'aime pas les crevures !

Inoue se tut, mais ses lèvres se tordirent et ses épaules tressaillirent. Au début, Ichigo cru qu'elle pleurait, comme d'habitude après qui lui hurle dessus... Mais non, elle se retenait de rire, ce qui vexa le roux.

Puis au final, ils passèrent de sujet. Inoue voulait juste s'assurer que son ami allait bien. Et au passage... Lui laissé des cookies qu'elle avait fait exprès pour lui. Du côté d'Ichigo... Il fessait de son mieux pour ne pas la balancer à coup de pied dehors. Elle était très gentille mais surtout très envahissante. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'Ichigo avait besoin.

- Il me le faut...

Le bleuté passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés. Il avait décuvé et c'était repassé en boucle son moment avec Ichigo.  
Après avoir libéré son captif, sa bande et lui avaient sauté dans un fourgon et ils se sont rendu dans un des nombreux appartements que Grimmjow avait acheté sous un faux nom.  
Il se reposait sur son lit, dans la suite entrain de bander. Forcément.  
Lui, le plus grand bandit de tous les temps, entiché d'un flic ? Quelle belle ironie ~  
De plus, il pouvait rajouter une fonction dans ses activités: le viol. Et avec Ichigo, il était prêt à recommencer au plus vite. Ca le motivait encore plus pour faire un autre hold-up, juste pour voir la gueule de son flic.  
La porte s'ouvra un peu, le bleuté sortit de ses pensées et regarda Ulquiorra entrer.

- Grimmjow... Les autres et moi avons réfléchit à un plan qui pourrait nous rapporter gros.  
- Ah ?

- Bah t'attend quoi pour m'explique, merde !  
- On avait pensé à enlever un flic. Celui d'hier. Son père est médecin et il détient les meilleurs hôpitaux de tous le pays. Il serait capable de claquer un paquet pour récupérer son fils. Et la police aussi, Kurosaki a pour chef Kensei Muguruma et il n'est pas du genre a abandonné ses hommes.

D'un seul coup, Grimmjow était debout devant Ulquiorra, déjà habillé. Le noiraud du s'écarter de son chemin pour éviter qu'ils rentrent en collision puis il le suivit dans la cuisine, là où les hommes des mains de Grimmjow se reposaient.  
Illfort, le blond qui avait menotté Ichigo dans les toilettes du casino, avait un ordinateur portable sur les genoux et il dictait à son acolyte, D-Roy, l'adresse d'Ichigo.  
Ulquiorra arriva à la hauteur de leur chef et le regarda avec ses yeux vert inexpressif.

- Vous avez déjà un plan pour procéder à son enlèvement ?

Grimmjow lui répondit avec un sourire des plus carnassiers et se mit à rire haut et fort.  
Il n'attendait plus cas passer à l'action ~

Ichigo se réveilla dans son lit. Ça fessait un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas remployer. Inoue l'avait forcé à prendre un peu de repos et comme elle la menacer de lui chanter une berceuse s'il n'allait pas se coucher de lui-même... Il avait sprinté jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le roux se leva et s'étira, puis il ouvrit les rideaux avant de contempler l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et les enfants riaient sur le chemin de l'école. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. NON ! Rien n'allait ! Jaggerjack était encore en liberté et il devait se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait !  
Le jeune homme mit un pantalon et finit par dévaler les escaliers de sa maison en mettant le reste de ses habits. Il fonça droit sur son bureau mais quand il actionna la poignée, la porte refusait de s'ouvrir.

- Orihime ! Hurla-t-il.

Elle avait osé verrouiller la pièce qu'il chérissait le plus et de s'être barré avec !  
Il ne prit pas le problème par quatre chemins. Il défonça la porte sans ménagement et entra en vitesse. Enfin, le flic se calma quand il vit qu'il avait trois messages vocaux sur son portable. Il l'activa pour les lire.

- Ichigo !, dit une voix en riant, c'est Inoue ! Je repasserais se soir pour la clé de ton bureau. Et j'ai mit les cookies que je t'ai fait dans une petite boîte de ta veste de service. A se soir !

Kurosaki fixa son téléphone et résista à l'envie de l'écrabouiller. La rousse l'avait tellement mit en rogne... Mais ce n'était pas la faute de se pauvre petit téléphone !  
Il continue d'écouter les messages vocaux, priant pour que les deux autres ne viennent pas encore de la jeune femme. ... Et sa prière se réalisa !  
C'est la douce voix de Kensei qui résonna dans la pièce (bien sur, je rigolais pour "la voix douce"). C'était très rare qu'Ichigo reçoive des appels de son capitaine, donc ça ne pouvait t'être qu'important.

- Capitaine Muguruma Kensei à l'appareille. Restez chez vous... On n'a reçu un rapport d'un de nos espions qui nous annonce qu'on va très certainement venir vous kidnapper. J'ai placé des gardes du corps tout autour de la maison. Ne sortez pas de chez vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ichigo resta longuement silencieux. Son dernier message passa mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il était prisonnier dans sa maison juste à cause de rumeurs débiles ? Pas question qu'il reste les bras croisé à rien faire chez lui ! De plus, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son travaille, il n'avait plus de loisirs, il était toujours sur ses enquêtes, enfermer dans son bureau. Sinon, il était au poste de police ou encore entrain de patrouiller en ville.  
Le roux se mit à tourner en rond avec fureur, puis il finit par s'arrêter devant chaque fenêtre de sa maison pour débusquer ses gardes du corps. C'était des novices, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il ne les avait jamais vus avant mais l'un d'eux lui disait quelque chose. L'homme en uniforme de police avait de long cheveux blonds attaché en queue de cheval et il était grand et mince. Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à percevoir son visage. Il se mit à se creuser la tête, persuadé de déjà avoir vu cet individu. Mais où...?

Après une journée à s'embêter, Ichigo alla dans la cuisine se faire un en-cas avant d'aller roupiller. A peine entra-t-il dans la cuisine que quelqu'un le saisit par derrière et lui plaque un chiffon humide sur son nez et sa bouche. Le jeune homme se débattit mais son agresseur avait nettement plus de force.

Avant de sombrer, il entendit un rire puissant et cruel résonner dans toute la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap.5**

_Avant de sombrer, il entendit un rire puissant et cruel résonner dans toute la pièce..._

Ichigo se sentait léger mais bien. Il était dans un profond sommeille qui lui fit rattrapé ses heures de sommeil manquante et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Un petit courant d'être rafraichissait le rouquin qui rêvait bien de Grimmjow mais a nouveau de la même façon, ce qui veut dire... Qu'il avait réussit à le mettre sous les verrous et à balancer la clé, on ne sait où. Pas une seule fois, le bleuté avait porté ses mains sur son corps et il en était très content.  
Certes, le roux avait aimé que cet homme le touche mais c'était quelque chose qui lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle de son corps. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait essayé de le repousser, de le mordre... Mais son corps avait refusé de lui obéir du début jusqu'à la fin. De plus, ce n'était surement qu'un jeu pour son bourreau._.._

Le jeune flic se mit à s'étirer et d'ouvrir peu à peu les yeux qui lui dévoilèrent un plafond blanc avec une luminosité assez basse. Puis il sentit son lit douillet sous lui. Il voulu s'étirer mais son corps refusait de bouger. Tout était normal, il referma à moitié les yeux.

NORMAL ! Depuis était-il allé se couché dans son lit ? Depuis quand avait-il allumé la lumière ? Et surtout, depuis quand son corps lui refuser d'être en mouvement !  
Et c'est là que tout lui revenait, les gardes du corps assez louches, un chiffon humide sur sa bouche et son nez et ce rire... non. Pas encore lui, pas déjà... C'est avec de grands yeux paniqués qu'il asseye de se redresser et d'observer plus attentivement la pièce où il était et son état.

- C'est quoi se bordel ! S'écria-t-il.

La chambre avait été repeint il n'y avait pas très, très longtemps_,_ l'odeur de la peinture empestait encore mais elle n'était pas puissante. Il fallait vraiment se concentrer pour la remarquer. Le rouquin tourna la tête vers la fenêtre mais celle-ci avait les volets fermés et aucune lumière ne filtrait à l'intérieur. Il fessait probablement nuit dehors... Sinon, la pièce avait été maigrement décoré, enfin, on l'avait emménagé depuis peu. Il y avait encore quelques cartons au sol et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meuble. Juste le lit, un sofa en face _avec_ une petite radio sur un carton à côté, un bureau avec la lampe allumée et un ordinateur à côté de la porte, du côté gauche de la ou se trouvait le jeune homme.  
Puis, il jeta un coup d'½il à son corps. On lui avait retiré son haut, d'où le courant d'air qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure. Mais à par ça, il n'avait aucune marque de blessure. Ses pieds étaient attachés au barreau du lit avec une corde assez épaisse et c'était la même chose pour ses mains et c'était très bien noué. Il poussa un juron en voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec ses liens. Et cet avec ironie qui repensait au message vocal de Kensei... _"Je dois pas sortir pour ma sécurité !" Mon cul, oui…_

Grimmjow rentrait d'une longue journée à être poursuivit par la police en voiture. L'enlèvement s'était passé comme sur des roulettes. Ses hommes s'étaient occupés d'assommer les gardes du corps, d'enfiler leur vêtement et de prendre leur place. Mais ils avaient bien faillit se faire avoir ! Car Kensei était arrivé pour voir si tout ce passait bien et c'est D-Roy qui a du le distraire, le temps qu'il puisse enlever son petit Ichigo. Mais le flic n'a pas fait mouche, il voulait absolument voir Ichigo et était persuadé que c'était un imposteur, D-Roy avait hésité à l'abattre mais heureusement, le destin l'en a voulu autrement.  
Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux passait en vélo sur le trottoir. Elle voulu freiner en voyant les agents de police mais ses freins ne répondaient plus et il y avait eu collision entre elle et Kensei.  
Ainsi, Grimmjow, son captif et ses hommes ont pu s'enfuir comme si de rien était. Il avait même pu profiter du spectacle, voir le légendaire capitaine Muguruma enseveli sous un vélo et petite rousse encore au dessus qui s'excusait et lui promettant plein de cookies pour se faire pardonner.

Ichigo était sien. Rien qu'à lui. Et il se trouvait juste derrière cette porte.  
Le bleuté s'était posé sur le canapé de son salon et fixai la porte avec un sourire des plus amusés. Son petit roux allait en voir de toute les couleurs ! Il se dévêtu de son haut en se relevant et s'approcha de la porte à pas de loup. Il l'entendant se débattre et demander ce qu'il se passait. Alors le bandit s'accroupit et regarda par le trou de serrure. Voir son amant se dandiné et essayer de se détacher était des plus divertissent mais il réprima son ricanement. Il allait attendre qu'il s'épuise pour l'attaquer, comme une proie. Sa proie.

C'est avec sagesse que Grimmjow retourna s'assoir sur son canapé et... Prévoir ce qu'il allait faire à son prisonnier. Rien que d'y penser, il sentit sa verge gonflé. Il la tapota avec un sourire carnassier.

- Patience, patience...~

Ichigo devait absolument trouver un plan pour se libérer. Il se doutait bien que Jaggerjack soit derrière tout ça et que comme par hasard, il se retrouve chez lui et attaché à son lit. S'il ne fessait rien, il allait se faire violer, et les intentions du bleuté sur lui allaient surement être plus poussées.  
C'est la qu'il remarqua cas la seule pensée de ses mains chaude et experte parcourant son corps, l'excitait...

Le roux serra les dents et étouffa un grognement d'agacement, il était hors de question d'aimer ça et encore en plus par ce type ! Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer et se mit à réfléchir.

C'est la que lui venu... L'idée du siècle.

Grimmjow se releva de son canapé avec un immense sourire sadique. Sa proie ne se débattait plus, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était surement épuisée et qu'il allait bien en profiter. Il entra dans la chambre, les yeux fixer sur son prisonnier qui rouvrit les yeux, assez inquiet. La tête du roux avait fait élargir le sourire de Grimmjow. En à peine trois pas, il arriva près de son captif et se hissa au dessus de lui en se léchant les lèvres. Ichigo rougit en le voyant faire, il détourna la tête sur le côté vivement mais, le bleuté lui saisit le menton avec douceur et il la retourna vers lui brusquement, impatiemment. Grimmjow se mit à frôler ses lèvres en le dévorant du regarde, tant dit qu'il laissait une de ses mains parcourir le torse du roux de griffure, comme pour imposer sa marque. Au moment où il allait l'embrasser, Ichigo se mit à parler. D'un coup, l'attitude de sa proie avait totalement changé, Grimmjow se redressa pour le laisser s'exprimer et observa son visage. Son prisonnier avait toujours les joues rosées, des lèvres légèrement enflée par le désir mais il souriait bizarrement.

- Grimmjow... Avant de... de faire quoi que se soit, je voudrais... Manger un peu. Dit le roux.  
- Ça peut attendre.  
- ... S'il te plait...!

D'un coup, Ichigo fessait une tête très adorable, beaucoup trop même. Grimmjow frissonna à l'idée d'être autant affecter par l'état de son amant. C'était la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour une personne. Il se releva, se dirigeant vers la porte mais son prisonnier se remit aussitôt à parler.

- Tu peux... Prendre les cookies qu'il y a dans ma veste ?

Le bleuté le regarda un instant sans rien dire, impassible. Puis il s'en alla. Ichigo était carrément en train de prier pour qu'il les prenne. Les cookies d'Inoue allaient à coup sur le mettre K.O ! En tant normal, son amie est assez douée pour faire de la pâtisserie mais depuis qu'elle a reçu un livre de recette de sa grand-mère... Il lui arrive de faire des trucs bizarres et de malheureusement les tester sur lui. Il la bénissait de lui avoir mit ses saletés de cookies dans sa veste et se promis de la remercier, plus tard... très tard, quand Jaggerjack sera sous les verrous.  
Ichigo se sortit de ses pensées en voyant Grimmjow revenir avec le sachet de cookies. Le bleuté s'assit sur le rebord du lit et finit par lui mettre un des cookies dans la bouche. Mais se dernier le regarda avec intensité en tenant toujours le cookie dans la bouche, l'invitant à croquer l'autre extrémité. Le sourire du criminel se fit plus doux, content que celui qu'il aime agisse comme ça. Aveuglé par l'amour, il baissa sa garde et manga sa partie du cookie et au moment ou il l'avala, Ichigo recracha sa partie avec un sourire vainqueur.  
En voyant cela, le bleuté éclata de rire.

- T'emballe pas, ça c'est mes cookies. J'ai très bien vu que les tiens étaient pas normal. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me piéger aussi facilement ?

Grimmjow se mit à masser doucement l'entre jambe de sa proie en le fixant avec amusement. Ichigo avait perdu son sourire et était comme tétanisé, il avait fixé tous ses espoirs sur ses misérables pâtisseries. Le bleuté finit par déposés ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'entreprendre un baisé tout aussi vorace que langoureux. Il voulait qu'il soit sien. Et il voulait qu'il ressente la même chose pour lui.  
C'est la qu'il se mit à chuchoter d'une voix suave en frôlant les lèvres du rouquin.

- Je te veux... Ichi...


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne suis pas douée pour les passages plus romantique ou les personnes de l'histoire s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments. Et comme je déteste écrire quand il y a quelque chose dans le scripte qui cloche… Enfin bref. J'espère que ça ira. X'D

**Chap.6**

_ C'est la que Grimmjow se mit à chuchoter d'une voix suave en frôlant les lèvres du rouquin._

« _- Je te veux... Ichi... »_

Le bleuté ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'envie de le mettre à nu. Il déchira ses habits et les projetait au sol, découvrant peu à peu le corps dénudé d'Ichigo. Ce dernier gesticulait, asseyent toujours de se libérer et lui ordonnant de tout arrêter. Quand son prisonnier fut totalement nu, Grimmjow recula et admira son corps avec envie. Il se lécha les lèvres avant d'afficher un grand sourire carnassier. Et se sourire s'accentua plus quand son regard s'attarda sur la verge durcie de sa fraise.

« - J'en étais sur, tu ne peux pas me résister. Dit le bleuté en ricanent.

- Tsch ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ne me touche pas !

- Oh non... Je compte te faire hurler... hurler de plaisir et hurler mon nom. »

Ichigo rougit en constatent que son bourreau était des plus sérieux. Comment se faisait-il que Jaggerjack veuille autant lui donner du plaisir. Le roux scruta le visage de l'homme qui lui fessait face et il découvrit dans ses yeux bleu perçant une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. C'était tellement surprenant qu'il voulu à nouveau plonger son regard dans le sien mais le bleuté lui fit perdre sa concentration. Grimmjow avait badigeonné deux de ses doigts avec du lubrifiant et titillait l'entre d'Ichigo qui poussa un gémissement de plainte. Après quelques secondes, il put enfin rentrer ses doigts en lui et commença les va-et-vient assez rapide. Le rouquin retenait ses gémissements tout en continuant de se débattre, mais au moment ou il sentit les doigts de son amant faire des mouvements en ciseau, il du laisser échapper quelques gémissement avant de s'habituer au traitement.

Grimmjow veillait bien à ce que sa fraise soit parfaitement prête pour l'accueillir en lui. Il ressortit ses doigts brusquement et positionna son sexe sur l'entrée de l'anus d'Ichigo. Le roux était désormais à sa merci. Pendant les préliminaires, Ichigo avait accumulé le plaisir en retenant ses gémissements et maintenant il en payait le prix. Il était désormais tremblant de désir et sa peau était sensible au toucher de Grimmjow. Le rouquin sentait la folie du plaisir s'emparer peu à peu de son esprit, plus rien n'avait d'important, seul Grimmjow comptait. Il le désirait. A peine il posait ses yeux brun sur le corps du bleuté qu'il frissonnait, imaginant qu'il le pénètre là, maintenant. Mais très bientôt, tout allait être bien réel.

C'est à la plus grande surprise d'Ichigo que Grimmjow le pénétra en douceur. Les premiers mouvements furent très lents et faible, cela suffisait à faire mal. Mais se mal finit vite à se transformer en plaisir. Dès que le roux se mit à gémir d'une manière à excité encore plus Grimmjow, le bleuté se mit à intensifié la cadence. Les à-coups se firent plus rapide et bien plus brusque et bientôt, Ichigo n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements. Il s'accrocha à ses liens et se mit à gémir ouvertement en regardant Grimmjow qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Sa fraise lui exhibait un si beau spectacle qu'il n'arrivait même pas à détourner le regard de son visage. Jaggerjack voulait l'entendre encore plus fort, il voulait qu'il lui demande plus, qu'il prononce son nom. Et pour que ses désirs se réalisent, il se fit plus violent. Ichigo finit enfin, après un peu de temps, à murmuré son nom entre deux gémissements et à lui dire que c'était divin et qu'il en voulait plus.

Ichigo était totalement perdu dans sa tête. Aimait-il vraiment cet homme ? Une partie de lui voulait que tout s'arrête, qu'il se débatte et qu'il renie ce que Jaggerjack lui imposait. Mais l'autre partie qui en demandait bien plus et qui aimait le bleuté était bien plus forte.

La folie de son plaisir augmenta, il était à présent près de l'orgasme. Tout haletant, il encourageait Grimmjow à donner tout ce qu'il avait et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Les coups de rein se firent plus rapides et chaque coup touchait la prostate du rouquin qui ne mit pas longtemps avant d'hurler son orgasme tout en se déversant sur son ventre. Et le bleuté le suivit droit après en envoyant la sauce (mayonnaise !) en son amant.

Tous deux étaient essoufflés, épuisés et suintant. Grimmjow se coucha sur sa fraise sans l'écraser et l'embrassa chastement avant de mettre sa tête dans son cou et de trouver le sommeil.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble, comblé par leur partie de jambes en l'air, sans se soucier des conséquences de cet acte.

Un peu plus tard, le roux se mit à ouvrir les yeux et grommela un peu en sentant son corps légèrement endoloris. C'est la que le jeune homme vit Grimmjow assit sur le rebord du lit à le regarder avec un sourire... étrangement doux. C'était vraiment rare de le voir avec cette expression. Ce n'est que par après qu'Ichigo remarqua que durant son sommeil, le bleuté l'avait détaché et habillé. Il rougit en imaginant ce dernier s'occuper de lui, mais il finit par secouer la tête. Et si tout cela n'était que de la banalité pour Grimmjow ? Il ne devait surement pas être le seul à avoir subit se genre de chose de sa part. Peut-être aussi que le bleuté avait fait tout ça juste pour se ficher de sa gueule.

Ichigo n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'une des mains imposantes de Grimmjow se comprima contre ses lèvres.

« - Je vais devoir te rendre à la police, ils ont payés. Commença Jaggerjack. »

Le jeune policier eut l'impression que son cœur se craquelait en deux dans un lenteur des plus douloureuses. Il du aussi retenir et cacher les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

« - Mais... *grand sourire* Dès que tu rentreras chez toi... Je te ré enlèverais et je t'emmènerais... »

Le bleuté ne finit pas sa phrase, il semblait trop pensif pour pouvoir former correctement la fin de sa phrase. Il se pencha sur son prisonnier et sa main qui était plaquée à ses lèvres descendit sur son cou.

« - Kurosaki Ichigo... Je te garderais à jamais près de moi. »

Puis Ichigo s'évanouit d'un coup. Il retomba dans un sommeil profond, très reposant. Il rêva de Grimmjow et il se demandait si tout ce qui c'était passé la jusqu'à maintenant n'en était pas aussi un.

C'est secoué comme un prunier qu'Ichigo rouvrit les yeux devant un Kensei très inquiet pour lui. Le roux n'eut rien eu le temps de dire un seul mot que son chef lui expliquait comme c'était passé la remise de rançon et toutes les recherches qu'ils avaient fait pour pouvoir le récupérer sans payer. En vain... Le gang de Grimmjow était tellement avisé et habité par se genre d'affaire qu'il était impossible de pouvoir les repérer ou que se soit. Ichigo du passer un test médical puis par la suite, poser sa déposition au commissariat. Il voulait tant rentrer chez lui pour retrouver celui qu'il aimait... A moins que ce dernier lui aille menti. En tout cas, le jeune homme avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était sincère.

Les heures passèrent et Ichigo commençait vraiment à fatiguer à force de faire des testes et de subir des interrogatoires qui commençait à avoir ni queue, ni tête.

Alors, le roux décida de rentrer et il fut escorter par Kensei jusqu'à sa maison. C'est la que le jeune flic commençait à s'inquiéter. Il connaissait Kensei et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas retourner à ses affaires tant qu'il n'aura pas fouiller sa maison. Et s'il tombait nez à nez à Grimmjow...?

Tout ce que pouvait faire Ichigo s'était croisé les doigts. Comme prévu, son chef entra dans sa demeure en premier arme en main, près à tirer et c'était mit à fouiller au peigne fin. Mais plus Kensei le fessait, plus Ichigo sentait son cœur se broyer. Il n'était pas là.

« - Lieutenant Kurosaki ! Vous laisses vous reposer à présent, la maison est sécurisée et je vous fais la promesse que cette fois, personne n'entrera de cette maison. A et... Je vous donne un congé. Je vous ferais reprendre le travaille que je serais sur que vous allez parfaitement bien. Sur ce... Monsieur. »

Le capitaine salua Ichigo d'un mouvement de tête et s'en alla en fermant la porte.

Ichigo était enfin seul. Il se laissa glisser à genoux au sol, les yeux vide, ne sachant pas s'il devait se laisser avoir par le chagrin.

Puis une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« - Oï joli cul ! T'as foutu quoi ! Ça fait des heures que j'attends !  
- Grimmjow ! »

A peine le roux se tourna pour lui faire face que Grimmjow le saisit dans ses bras. Ichigo laissa quelques larmes coulés le long de ses joues, heureux qu'il soit bien là.

Le bleuté lui saisit le menton et lécha ses larmes avant de l'embrassé. Puis c'est avec un grand sourire mesquin qui lui présenta des billets d'avions pour l'Amérique. Histoire de passé un peu de temps là-bas et de se faire oublier au Japon pour revenir plus tard y vivre, et peut-être reprendre ces affaires de voyous. Et quand Jaggerjack finit son explication sur leur avenir, Ichigo perdit son air heureux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Grimmjow gardait son sourire même si maintenant, il n'avait plus rien d'un sourire joyeux. Il était obligé de partir et il aurait aimé que sa fraise vienne avec lui, mais ce n'était pas dans les plans de son amour.

« - Grimmjow, je pars avec toi à une seule condition.

- ... La quelle ?

- Est ce que... tu m'aimes ? »

Le bleuté se figea à cette question. Comment pouvait-il douter de son amour ? Bien sur qu'il l'aimait ! Il s'empressa de le plaqué à lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé.

« - Oui, Ichigo. Je t'aime. »

Et c'est la fin ! 8'D

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus. C'est ma toute première fic que j'ai fait et FINIE ! Oui très important à mentionner. x'D

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et de me lire 3


End file.
